Tadaima, MinnaSan
by Hanyou- Hayami
Summary: Title Change, was 'She's Our WHAT'. 'Well guess you have no need to now, huh? To bad I've been right under your nose this whole time, but you've never noticed.' She smirked smugly. 'So what was the whole point of this again' InuXKag, SesshXAdultRin, OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

**((Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha))**

He slouched into the seat of the bus. Whispers…they all whispered about him. Youkai were the worst though. "Hiya InuYasha!" A blue-gray eyed girl happily sat down on the bus next to him. A miko she was, and yet she didn't care about his breed at all. She was basically...his only true friend.

Sure, sure, he had the houshi Miroku, and the taijiya Sango. But they didn't trust him as much as Kagome had at first.

Kagome turned and faced a girl one seat behind and over from them. "Hayami-san!" A girl with very long brown hair, gray brown eyes in the school uniform turned to look at the little miko. No one really knew what she was. She looked ningen, but showed some signs of being a youkai. But as far as anyone knew she was well over 500 years old. No ningen was that old...

"T'ch..." Was the girl's answer. Kagome frowned. Since she'd met Hayami, all she could get out of her was a "T'ch" and a look away. She'd get her to talk, she knew she would!

Kagome watched as Hayami's gaze turned to the silver-haired hanyou that sat beside her, then moved back to the seat. After a moment, her eyes closed.

At InuYasha's stop, he stood. "See ya, Kagome." She stepped aside to let him off, then sat back down once he was in the isle.

"Oi! Baka no hanyou!" Hayami's eyes opened as a youkai boy jumped out of his seat and punched InuYasha. She growled and stood up, narrowing her eyes.

"Oi, wench sit your ass do-" He never finished his sentence, for a fist came flying his way and hit him strait on.

"T'ch. Baka, you will watch who and what you call a baka." She pulled off the rosary she'd always been seen with. Her features changed dramatically. Her long brown hair turned silver, a tail formed on her lower back, her eyes went to the same golden color of InuYasha's and a pair of inu ears appeared on her head.

Standing the boy smirked. "Hn! Another weak little-" Once again he was on the floor, this time unconscious and with a broken, bloody nose. Hayami glared at the rest that would dare even snort at her.

"T'ch, weak huh?" She took her seat, not bothering to put her rosary back on; there wasn't any point to it anyways.

InuYasha stared at the girl. "..." She looked a lot like him. **A lot**. That freaked him out just the smallest. Turning, he got off the bus without a second thought.

**Next Day**

Whispers, finger pointing, and snickering. She was sickened by everyone's behavior. Her so-called 'friends' stopped hanging around her, so now she walked alone, and proud.

"Oi! Hayazi-" A males voice called out in the hallway.

"It's Hayami, you baka" A female's voice scolded.

"Yeah, yeah. Hayami!" She turned to face InuYasha, clad in the school uniform and Kagome next to him. "Uh…why did you-"

"That will be none of your concern." Hayami flashed him a small almost nonexistent smile. "But you will understand later." With that, she turned, books in hand.

"What? Wait!" InuYasha rushed after the other hanyou. "You're a...hanyou? Like...me?"

Hayami resisted the urge to 'T'ch' at him or snort. "Hai." And with that she disappeared from their sight in a crowd of others.

**Class**

_Ring…ring…ring…_

_Ring…ring…ring…_

_Ring…_

Finally, the teacher picked up the ringing phone. "Hai? ..." He paused, listening to the other end. "Alright.." Hanging up, he looked to the silver haired hanyou sitting in the back, slouched into his seat. "InuYasha Tashio, you're wanted in the office."

Snickers, followed by random "Oohhhss!" filled the room. "Feh." Standing out of his seat, he walked out of the class and towards the office.

**Office**

Once he reached the office, he noticed two silver haired people in the room. He identified his older half brother immediately. The second he was clueless about until he caught the scent. It was um…what was her name again? He shrugged. He'd find out sooner or later.

"Ahh, InuYasha, you finally join us." The Guidance Counselor smiled, spite of the hanyou's and youkai in the room, who each seemed to be in foul moods.

The girl rolled her eyes and let out her trade mark, "T'ch." Afterwards she crossed her arms at her chest and glared at a wall.

"Now I'm guessing that you, Hayami-san, and you, InuYasha-san, are wondering what it is you two are in here for. Well, I guess I'll leave it to Sesshoumaru-sama to tell you both." She looked to the youkai that stood perfectly still, without a single emotion daring to cross his face.

"Hai. Hayami-san, InuYasha-chan." At the added 'chan' to his name, InuYasha glared up at his older brother. "I am here to tell you both something, upon which I am sure Hayami-san already knows of."

He paused looking to Hayami, then his little half brother. "The reason you are here is because you need to know that-"

**((A/N: Um. oo Short. Yes I know. u.u But! This awesome thought came to me while on the school bus ride home. :/ Yeah I know I should be updating on my other fics, but I'm currently stumped on them. :\ But no worries! They will, or should be at least, updated soon! **

**Anyways! What do you think? Good, bad? Oh and Hayami is my own OC upon whom I RP so if you have any questions about her feel free to ask. But I wont give out anything that I feel I will but into the fic because that would be a spoiler! Anyways, feel free to flame away!**

**Sayonara, **

**DarkendKagome))**


	2. Chapter 2

**ء****Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha****ء**

* * *

**ء****Recap****ء**

**He paused looking to Hayami, then his little half brother. "The reason you are here is because you need to know that-"**

* * *

**ء****Now****ء  
**

A female rushed into the room, breathing heavily. Her brown tresses rested over her shoulders and shielded her face from view. "Gomen. I got here as soon as I could." She straightened up, and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Eh, Sesshoumaru-Sama, I didn't interrupt you did I?" She looked questioningly to her taller man as he merely shook his head.

"Iie." He then turnedto look at the other two in the room."As I was saying. The whole reason that you two are here is because you both need to know that you're half siblings." He took no notice to the growl the female hanyou let out, but studied the confused look of the youngest sibling. " She has a different mother, and was born some 200 or so years before you."

InuYasha understood now, and nodded slightly. "So…why were we never told she was- " He looked to the girl sitting beside him as she interrupted him.

"You never knew about me, because I've always been hidden." She stared at Sesshoumaru angrily. "And would have stayed that way if you didn't butt into my life."

He shrugged carelessly. "I was told by our father in a business letter from long ago that I was to seek you out." The girl shifted in her seat.

"Well guess you have no need to now, huh? Too bad I've been right under your nose this whole time, but you've never noticed." She smirked smugly. "So what was the whole point of this again? Not like it's really going to change anything." She lightly tapped her fingers on her forearm.

"You're here, because our father wants you to come and live with us." He mentally rolled his eyes at his father's stupidity. "You will either come willingly, or by force."

She snorted, her amber eyes narrowing dangerously. "Why should I? If it's an order from our 'father' I refuse. Not like he's been much of a father anyways." She side glanced to the door, then the floor. "I'm not moving in with you."

InuYasha sat quietly looking from his supposed half sister to his half brother then back to his half sister. A slight confusion on what they spoke of also kept him quiet.

"You will move in with us. I've already got movers at your apartment." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes then looked at the woman who'd rushed in earlier. "Rin, I'll be leaving now." He looked to the woman, who nodded. She knew what she was to do.

The female hanyou stood. "WHAT?! You can't do this! I refuse! It's like a violation of my privacy!!" She glowed. "You can't-"

"Oh but you see I can, and am. You will be getting off the bus with InuYasha, a servant will show you to your room." He opened the door to the office, and stepped out. "You may go back to class now." Shutting the door behind himself he walked down the hall scowling. _'What were you thinking Father…'_

Hayami stood, and walked out of the office in a brisk walk, all but shutting the door behind her softly. Crossing her arms at her chest as she walked she growled at the presence that followed quickly after her. "Oi! Wait up." She snorted. **_As if._**

"Iie." She continued her pace, taking a sharp turn down on of the halls. "Go to class." She growled in annoyance as he continued to follow her. _'He had best hope his class is near mine, or else I might have to do something drastic.'_ She sighed once she could no longer feel his presence behind her, but moving into a classroom. "Thank Kami-Sama!"

Five doors down, she slipped back into her class, unnoticed. Sitting back in her seat, she only stared out the window, glaring at the seemingly happy white fluffy clouds as they rolled by, shading some areas from the suns bright rays. Oh…today's weather **so **didn't reflect her mood.

* * *

**  
**

Getting onto the regular bus she always got on, she handed the driver a note telling where she'd be getting off from now on, then walked to her usual seat. Tossing her books down beside herself she slouched down into the seat so as to hide herself from view. Glaring out the window, she watched as that girl her younger half brother was always with walk by, then got onto the bus, sitting in the seat next to her own. "Hayami-Chan, I heard you're InuYasha's sister... Is it true?"

As if never hearing the girl, Hayami ignored her, and continued her hateful glaring towards the passerby's of her window, sending some bad vibes.

As soon as the bus was full, and everyone was on, it took off. She was back into her own little world. Ignoring the rude comments that where directed to her now, and no longer focused on InuYasha.

The other hanyou looked sorrowfully at the girl, as she just seeming let those harsh comments fly by without hearing them. He knew that was a huge lie. He'd tried that countless of times, and they only proved to somehow be louder then they were to start with.

At their stop, they grabbed their books, stood, and walked off the bus, she before him. Stepping off, she glared hatefully at the huge house that could be considered a mansion. Stupid men with their stupid money that causes them to act like stupid people. She grumbled at herself as a servant quickly asked if she was Hayami-Sama, took her books, and showed the way to her new room.

Once in her new room, she closed the door, placed her door neatly on a desk she never had before, and went straight for her neatly made bed. Collapsing upon it, she took a deep breath. Her things had been washed, that much she could tell. Her bed smelt like laundry detergent, that wasn't her own. Mumbling under her breath, she sat up, looking around her huge room. It was almost as big as her apartment. With wonder, she got up and walked over to her closet. With wide eyes, she now realized why there was no dresser. All her clothes, and then some, where all hung up, folded neatly into a shelf, or placed neatly into a small dresser that had three small shelves. The closet itself was a huge walk-in type.

Stepping out of it after leafing through her cleaned clothing, she looked to a second door. Opening it she found her own bathroom, filled with her old bathing stuff, and even new stuff she never had before. Stepping onto the cold tile, she looked around. She had her own shower, bathtub, sink, toilet, mirror over that, full body mirror on the back of the door, and her own cabinet of soaps, bath and shower gels, lotions, deodorizers, and things she'd never heard about in her lifetime.

Flipping the light off in her bathroom, she closed the door, just as it had been. Sitting down at her new desk she flipped on the light it provided, and opened her History book. Reading through it, she rolled her eyes. Some things they had in this book didn't even come close to what actually happened some 300 or so years back. Frowning, she continued to read on. Reaching the chapter review, she pulled out her notebook, and began to write each question, then it's answer. Afterwards, she moved onto her science work.

Half an hour later she closed her Science book, and her notebook. With a stiff hand she stood up, rubbing her eyes. A soft knock at the door alerted her of the time. "Come in..." She walked over to her room door, and opened it revealing her younger brother. She paused. It still felt weird calling someone she barely knew that. Frowning, she waited for him to talk.

"Oh um...just checking to see how you're settling in." He peeked into her room and frowned. She really didn't have much in there. He'd have to fix that, even if he might regret taking a female shopping. Memories of taking Kagome shopping were still fresh, and his wallet was still paying that price. He sighed, as long as she was happy, he was happy for her. "And to tell you that dinner is ready and you're fully expected to come and join us at the table." He frowned. He wasn't as welcomed as she was. That'd soon end. She'd soon find out how good she'll be treated if she just acts up once.

"Whatever." She stepped out of the room. "Don't expect this all the time." She waited for him to show the way for her. After he stood there for a moment, he realized it and quickly set off to the dinning room. As they walked along, she fully memorized her way there and back, so as to not get lost on her way, if she decided to leave early.

Upon entering the dinning room, she stood aside, waiting to be told where she would be seated. Once being told, she seated herself, unsure of what to really do. After all, this was her first time in a very long time actually sitting at a table to eat real food. Not just the same old TV Dinners, or take out she almost always got.

As she looked around the lavished dinning room, she frowned. Way too flashy for her. She right then and there planned to somehow get out of eating with her 'family' as much as she could.

Later after dinner, Hayami excused herself from the table, and went straight to her room. As to avoid any contact with her 'family'. Sighing, she lightly closed her room door behind herself. immediately she went her bed. Laying down she took a deep breath, before slowly letting it out into her bedding. Flipping onto her back she closed her eyes with her arms crossed behind her head, propping it up.

Soon she fell asleep, for once grateful it was the weekend and she could hopefully sleep in. If not, there would be some hefty hell to pay for who ever woke her up.


	3. Authoress Note

Alright. Many of you don't know, or rather didn't know, but the reason I haven't been updating ANYTHING would be due to the fact that I have been without a computer this entire time. So I've had no way of posting anything. Everytime I did use a computer, I was only allowed on for a very short amount of time, therefore making it very impossible for me to have ever gotten the word out to my readers that I wasn't going to be around for a long time. With my Junior year of high school comming up, I may or may not be able to post for a while. My studies are a little more important than writing.

However do not see that the wrong way, I will try my very best to update, expectaly since I have all these things floating in my head, demanding I type them down or else I may have some dire consequences to pay later. xD

Anyways. I hope every single one of you eagerly await my updates!! I shall try myt very best at getting the newest freshest chapters of my Fics to you devoted fans.

With Love,

-Hanyou-Hayami!


End file.
